This invention relates in general to a golf club, and in particular to an improved golf club putter having a head which is adjustably mounted with respect to the shaft of the golf club.
Golf club putters generally include a shaft, a hand grip attached to one end of the shaft, and a putter head attached to the other end of the shaft. Commonly, hand grips include formations, such as a flattened area, formed thereon for proper positioning of a player's hands on the hand grip. The formations of the hand grip should be positioned correctly with respect to the putter head for accurate operation of the golf club putter. However, because of the varying grips, stances, and swings of different players, there is not one ideal shaft position which would accommodate every player. Also, the desired length of the shaft from the hand grip to the putter head differs from person to person.
In most golf club putters, the putter head is permanently attached to the shaft so that the axis of the shaft is at a predetermined lie angle. The lie angle is generally defined as the angle between the axis of the shaft and a plane defined by a bottom surface of the putter head in a direction towards or away from the player holding the golf club putter. However, due to differences in heights, stances, and swings of different players, there is not one ideal lie angle which would accommodate every player. Also, because the putter head is permanently attached to the shaft, the striking surface of the putter head is at a fixed loft angle. The loft angle is generally defined as the angle between the striking surface and the axis of the shaft. However, due to differences in heights, stances, and swings of different players, there is not one ideal loft angle which would accommodate every player. Also, it is sometimes desirable to adjust the orientation of the head of the putter relative to the shaft.